Using Me As A Rope In A Tug-O-War
is the fifth episode of Big Brother 2. Episode Summary An angry and determined Tom worked hard and won his third head of household competition, this was the third he had competed in. After Matthew’s eviction, the Challenge Beast Alliance wanted to keep their numbers the same, they still wanted four people. So Tom, Will and Lucas agreed to add Pydo, leaving the Challenge Beast Alliance behind and instead formed the NTLW Alliance, named by using the initials of their first names (Pydo’s real first name is Nick, Pydo is a nickname based on his last name.) They made sure not to let Pydo know about the Challenge Beast Alliance as they wanted him to feel as if he was an equal member of their alliance of four and not on the bottom in their group. As he wanted revenge for losing Matthew, Tom decided to nominate Dani and Boo, but the control panel button he pushed changed his plans. He had pushed the randomizer button, which instead of using Tom’s nominees, made its own random nominees using random.org. Tommy and Tyler R. was randomly put on the block, Tyler R. didn’t really care as he wasn’t enjoying the game anyway, while Tommy was upset as he felt it was a very stupid twist. Boo was however celebrating, he felt like this really benefited him and Dani. Tommy in an attempt to save himself and to start an alliance for future safety, tried starting an alliance with Boo, Dani and Tom. Tom was however not buying it and didn’t feel like that was going to work, he was after all wanting Dani and Boo to leave, Dani and Boo didn’t really trust Tom either. Will was starting to feel some distrust towards Tom and the feeling was mutual from Tom’s side, the two of them seemed to have some growing tension between them for a few weeks and it seemed to be getting worse, but both kept quiet about it. Tom didn’t really want to get any blood on his hands, so he wanted the nominations to stay the same as that would mean he wouldn’t have to make any nominations this week. But when Will won the power of veto, he didn’t really listen to Tom’s wishes and decided to use the power of veto on Tyler R. which made Tom distrust him even more and start suspecting there was something going on between Will and Tyler R. Tom was then forced to make a replacement nominee, he put Dani on the block, after all these weeks of trying to get her out and now wanting revenge for Matthew, it wasn’t really a hard decision, but it was breaking the ties to the secret alliance he had with her, Boo and Tommy. Dani was campaigning hard to stay, but she started feeling as if it was getting more and more hopeless, people weren’t really talking to her or responding, so she knew her chances weren’t good at all. At the eviction, Dani was finally evicted in a vote of 7 to 1, ending her long fight to survive. Boo voted against his ally, knowing nothing he did could change the outcome. Bryce was the only to vote to evict Tommy, once again voting on his own outside of majority due to not knowing what was going on. Day 29 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Crashdown :: Description: In this flashgame, the houseguests have to eliminate groups of colored blocks using their mouse or trackpad. The houseguest with the highest total score will become this week's Head of Household. . *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Tom ::Notes: ::*''Hunter, Pydo, Bryce, Tyler R. & Ali were unable to participate in the challenge, but informed the hosts beforehand.'' Day 30 *Nomination Ceremony ::Notes: ::*''The control pannel button caused the nominees to become randomized, putting Tommy and Tyler R. on the block.'' Day 31 Day 32 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Maverick Bird :: Description: In this flash game, houseguests control a flying object while "flapping" in order to avoid crashing, whoever can survive the longest without crashing wins the power of veto. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Will ::Notes: ::*''Tyler R. was unable to participate in the challenge but informed the hosts beforehand.'' Day 33 *POV Ceremony Day 34 Day 35 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia